just a start!
by skittytrainer
Summary: a young girl, misses her only chance of becoming a tranier. or so she thinks. this 14 year old desdent of iris get a second chance. will she finally get to see the world, or will a certain boy sneek into her life avoding her from meeting anyone eles?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

"Courtney."

i was getting jumped on ...wait... HOLY NOO I'M LATE . I sprang up no no no non on non. i ran gathering closes kickeed my sister out so i could dressed. "hey Courtney let me in plzzzzzz..." whinned bashing on the door. i was a little late i passed the test already at ten but mom need help with morgan. so now 4 years later i got another you...

i done i brushed out my blue and blonde hair and put it into a ponytail and put my star clip in. i ran ahead at full speed.

"Courtney breakfast !"

"oh right yea " i said quickly.

she put the plate of pancakes in front of me.

i shoved the food in my mouth said thnx. and ran out to professor Jupiter. hopefully she had a Pokemon left for me.

she promised me when i was little that she was keeping a Pokemon for me. there was sooooo. many.

since its the new year of 13002 (lol see whate i did there 2013) . first u have to understand my great grand mother was iris she was a dragon master her pokemon loved me. and my mother left me. i never knew her. so i stayed with my grandmother then my aunt adopted me cuz she couldnt get childern. so shes now my mom. but anyways u got to understand its not just fire, grass, and water now. is everything. here a better explanation.

fire types : tegpig, charlizard.

water types : mudkip,squritel,poliywag.

(some have more then others)

grass types : snivy,bublisawr, oddiosh

electric types : pichu,voltorb,

dragons types :dratini, gible,axew

ice types :d, spheal,cubchoo,vanillish

see i told u its alot. i finally reached the enternce errrggg i envey all the kids before me all my friends left to enjoy there trip. i wish laura was here she was, my best friend i heard she didnt want a starter she caught one. it was a vulpix. she always was the one that said she was making a mix of fire type and electric type like her to catch a vulpix. professor Jupiter caught my eye motionshed to come over while she finshed up with some kid.

i walked up.

"hey u old girl."

i looked at him DID HE JUST CALL ME OLD THAT LITTLE BRAT!

"what you want twrap " i glared at the kid.

"i just want a battle."

"err well..."

"awww to scared to fight scared you'll lose."

"no i "

the kid laughed LAUGHED'! he threw a pokeball a tegpig lvl 5 came out.

"now u have no other choice then to fight me."

i"tegtegpig." the pig nodded.

"tegpig tackle."

k

i staredd ib horror the kid thought i had pokemon. i was going to die, FROM A LVL 5 TEGPIG WORST DAY EVER!

professor jupiter looked worried she threw a poke ball over. i caught a spilt second opened it. a shinix came out.

"dodge." i screamed

"shinshinix"

she dodge it well i hope it was a girl.

errrr i going over my studied trying to be my iwn personal pokedex. errrr

"SPARK"

the shinix threw a blast of electric energy.

"tegpig doge it "

but it didnt help the tegpig was paralyzed.

"now tackle" the quick shinix hit at full speed knocking the tegpig out.

"NOOO TEGPIG " the boy cried. he handed me some money and was off to get his tegpig to a pokècenter.

a smal clap started i looked at prof. jupiter.

"well courtney no wonder u passed with an hunderd on your test. u did wonderfull expecialy for a pokmon not in this region one my friends son had a litter of these. so he gqve me a couple when i saw it it screamed you. the same protecive nature. and fiery outburst."

huh so it was a boy. i looked fown at the small shinix he seemed to like me...

AN(well guys ik it looks shprt but i suck at writing long so tell all u pokemon lovers)


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document he walk out. shinx looks at me.

"oh. do u want go in your ball?." oops..

"...shin." its shakes his head.

i kneel down.

"then what?"

he jumped up on me. and sat on top my shoulder i smiled.

"oh that what you wanted."

"shi..shinx"

we started walking through route 13. were all the new little ten year old trying to catch a second pokemon.*sigh*little kids are soo anoying..wait.. was i that annoying. i bet i was. i am awesome. when i was younger pokemon would always love me play piano and sing to them. back then i lived in kohoto before my family moved to johoto to be close to grannie iris. funny while i was playing a eevee would come up with a boy with the darkest of brown hair ever. he would listen and entertain me each time bring music for me to sing or play. but he left on his journey alreday. i guess im just a lonely outcast in the place where everyone has there place. heh.

my shinx ive decided to name spark. nodged it head at me to get my atteniton.

there looking up at me was the cutest vulpix ever. shinx ovibulsy wanted a friend to have too. i took out my pokedex even thoug i knew what it was,

Vulpix is a small, fox-like Poké has only one white tail, which apparently splits and grows more beautiful and warmer as it grows older. attacks ember,tackle, tail wihip,roar.

":ok. spark Go!"

shinx nodded understanding the name i gave.

"spark tackle.'

the vulpix dodged it wow that was fast.

"charge."

spark ran hard at the vulpix. it had no chance. i threw a pokeball.

one. two. pop. what noo grr ill get u vulpix.

he looked mad. he used ember.

"dodge."

spark wasnt fast enough it caught her paws.

"leer then charge."

it paralzed the vulpix. and hit it hard . i threw another pokeball.

.three.

"YES" fist pump i knelled down

"high paw!spark."

"vulpix come out"

he looked at me.

"ill name you Fuoco."

A/N: ah hey guys look i can do this its just takes some badass momonets and hard work . and reachsearch. alot of research...q.q i love bai

re...


End file.
